Conventional dipole antennas and RF devices both use a unipolar antenna structure. Such an antenna structure not only occupies space, but also has to change its placement position when applied to different systems having different polarization requirements (e.g. a system preferring to receive a horizontal polarization signal or preferring to receive a vertical polarization signal). In addition, when such an antenna structure is used in an indefinite environment, i.e. in an environment where whether the vertical signal is strong or the horizontal signal is strong is unknown, it is prone to poor reception or transmission.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, an antenna structure is disclosed. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to implement. Thus, the present invention has utility for the industry.